Thomas/Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy (Thomas Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Thomas and Crash Bandicoot are both the main heros) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Emily and Coco Bandicoot are both the main females) *Percy as Polar (Percy and Polar are both small and cute) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aku Aku (Casey Jr. and Aku Aku are both in charge of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tawna Bandicoot (Tillie has an interested crush on Thomas, just like Tawna Bandicoot has an interested crush on Crash Bandicoot) *Devious Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex (Devious Diesel and Dr. Neo Cortex are both the main villains) *Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio (Smudger and Dr. Nitrus Brio are both wear green and evil) *Bill as Dr. N Gin (Bill and Dr. N Gin are both troublesome) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Uka Uka (Cerberus and Uka Uka are both big, strong, evil, and mean enemies to Casey Jr. and Aku Aku) *Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ripper Roo (Farnsworth and Ripper Roo are both go psycho) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pinstripe Potoroo (Silver Fish and Pinstripe Potoroo are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Hector as Koala Kong (Hector and Koala Kong are both strong, horrid, mean, and selfish) *Henry as Papu Papu (Henry and Papu Papu are both big, strong, powerful, and clumsy) *Gordon as Tiny Tiger (Gordon and Tiny Tiger are both big, strong, powerful, and proud) *James as Dingodile (James and Dingodile are both vain) *Arry and Bert as Komodo Bros. (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Komodo Bros. are) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bearminator (Montana and Bearminator are both powerful) *Oliver as Pura (Oliver and Pura are both western) *Ben as Penta Penguin (Ben and Penta Penguin are both troublesome) *Toby as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot (Toby and Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot are both have begin with the letter 'T') *Peter Sam as Baby T (Peter Sam and Baby T are both small and wear green) *Troublesome Trucks as Tribesman, Lions, Bats, Venus Fly Trappes, and Various Lab Assistants Gallery ThomasComestoBreakfast5.png|Thomas as Crash Bandicoot Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Polar Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Aku Aku Tillie wants to wake Chip up.png|Tillie as Tawna Bandicoot DieselDoesItAgain62.png|Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex Smudger.png|Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio Bill (TTTE).png|Bill as Dr. N Gin The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Uka Uka GordonAndSpencer20.png|Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Ripper Roo Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Pinstripe Potoroo HectorModel.png|Hector as Koala Kong Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry as Papu Papu Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Tiny Tiger Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Dingodile Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Komodo Bros. 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as Bearminator BusyGoingBackwards98.png|Oliver as Pura Ben (TTTE).png|Ben as Penta Penguin Mavis43.png|Toby as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot PeterSamCGIPromo.png|Peter Sam as Baby T Troublesome Trucks as The Freight Cars..png|Troublesome Trucks as Tribesman, Lions, Bats, Venus Fly Trappes, and Various Lab Assistants Category:Daniel Pineda